Reason
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : Reason, Katakan hei! Katakan pada ku, Alasan yang membuat mu menggabaikan Cintaku? 'Hei Kapten Aku Mencintai Mu'


Summary :

Reason, Katakan hei! Katakan pada ku, Alasan yang membuat mu menggabaikan Cintaku? 'Hei Kapten Aku Mencintai Mu'

.

Disclaimer :

The Seven Deadly Sins Belongs Nakaba Suzuki

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warnings : Ooc, Typo, Gaje, Abal, DLL

.

Rated : T+

.

Pairing :

Diane X Meliodas X Elizabeth

.

.

.

.

.

Reason

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, ia melihat pantulan diri nya di cermin

Tersenyum kecil "haha ini seperti mimpi" pikir nya, Atau ini memang benar-benar sebuah mimpi bagi dirinya bisa menggunakan seragam Bar Topi Babi adalah hal yang tidak mungkin

Baju berwarna ping ketat dan rok mini hitam ketat yang sama dengan Elizabeth

Yaa ini seperti mimpi bisa memakai pakaian yang di sukai kapten nya Si Dosa Naga

Pria yang telah lama menyita hati nya

Kapten cebol bersurai kuning yang begitu tangguh

.

.

Hei Kapten, sekarang diri nya si gadis raksasa telah mengecil seukuran manusia

Jika seperti ini apa sang kapten

Mau melihat nya?

Mau menoleh ke arah nya?

Mau memperhatikan nya?

Mau memegang lengan nya?

Mau memeluk nya?

Atau mau kah sang kapten menerima cinta nya?

Lagi lagi dia tersenyum miris "aahhh tentu saja tidak mungkin" hela nafas nya lagi

"Soalnya kapten hanya mencintai Elizabeth" lagi lagi dia frustasi akan ucapan nya lagi

.

.

.

Dia ingat masih ingat jelas gambaran ingatan itu

Saat dimana Elizabeth yang memang seorang Dewi menyelamatkan nyawa kapten nya, menyembuhkam luka sang kapten dan memeluk sang kapten begitu erat

Sedangkan diri nya saat itu hanya mampu melindungi sang Kapten dari serangan musuh melindungi tubuh luka si kapten dengan tubuh besar nya, "haha" lagi lagi diri nya tersenyum miris

Jangankan untuk memeluk sang kapten

Merawat atau menyembuhi luka sang Kapten saja ia tak mampu

Mengapa? Tentu karena ia adalah seorang gadis raksasa

Bukan gadis lembut seperti Elizabeth

Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kapten nya hanyalah bertarung dan terus bertarung melawan musuh kejam, yang mungkin akan membuat sebagian gadis ketakutan, tapi tidak untuk nya soalnya dia bukan gadis biasa kan, ia adalah seorang gadis raksasa yang harus terus bertarung agar di akui oleh Kapten nya

.

.

.

Gadis cantik raksasa yang kini mengecil itu kelihatan girang menyambut sang Kapten Meliodas yang begitu ia cintai dan sang Dewi Elizabeth yang telah menjadi sahabat nya yg berharga

Elizabeth kini tubuh langsing nya di balut gaun kuning yang sangat anggun ah ia begitu cantik

.

.

"Kapten, Elizabeth Okaeri" Gadis raksasa yg kini mengecil itu berlari kecil membuat surai coklat pajang sepanggung yang sengaja ia gerai menari nari

"Oshh Diane" jawab sang kapten melambaikan tangan nya

"Tadaima Diane" gadis bersurai silver yang kini duduk di samping sang Kapten, tersenyum ramah kepadanya

Diane balas tersenyum, cantik Elizabeth memang cantik, belum lagi segala kelembutan nya dalam memperlakukan Kapten

Diane rasa ia harus pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang saling mencintai tersebut

.

.

.

.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh nya ke kasur berseprai putih yang biasanya di pakai tidur oleh Elizabeth

Dia menghirup dalam dalam oksigen ke paru paru nya berapa kali pun ia mencoba menghirup nya tetapi tetap saja dada nya sesak dan sulit bernafas

Sakit itu yang ia rasakan berapa kalipun ia mencoba menguatkan hati agar tidak menangis melihat Elizabeth dengan sang kapten

Tapi hasil nya nihil tetap saja diri nya gadis raksasa yang kuat ini tetap tak kuat melihat kedekatan Sang pujaan dengan Elizabeth

Harus beberapa kali lagi ia menahan rasa sakit ini harus beberapa kali lagi?

Ah sudah lupakan ia lelah ia ingin tidur

Baru saja ia ingin menutup kelopak mata nya sebelum sebuah ketukan di susul sebuah suara nyaring yang begitu familiar untuk nya memanggil nama nya

"Diane, apa kau di dalam, bisa buka pintu nya" sebuah suara pria yang Diane tahu siapa pemilik nya, pemilik nya adalah seseorang yang selalu Diane andaikan

"Ceklek"

"Ada apa kapten, ah ah kau menganggu orang tidur saja" gadis raksasa itu memasang wajah malas mengucek ngucek matan dengan lengan nya menutupi sembab bekas air mata

"Owoh rupa nya kau sudah tidur, wari aku di suru Elizabeth mencari anting nya yang mungkin tertinggal disini" Pria pendek sang kapten itu memasuki kamar dan mulai mencari

Ehhh lagi lagi Elizabeth, selalu saja Elizabeth yang di perhatikan oleh sang kapten

"Atta, ini dia terselip disini rupanya" dengan wajah puas sang kapten memamerkan sebuah anting berwarna biru yang begitu cantik

"Oh syukurlah, ayo segera keluar kapten segera berikan pada Elizabeth dia menunggu di luar kan" gadis raksasa cantik yang bernama Diane tersebut mendorong sang Kapten menuju pintu kamar agar segera keluar dari kamar

Ia hanya ingin tidur malam ini sendiri menetralisir rasa sakit yang di berikan oleh pria yang paling ia Cintai

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Diane, Elizabeth sudah pulang, aku akan memberikan nya besok" pria itu berhenti

Menatap wajah sang gadis yang aga tertunduk

"kau ini kenapa Diane?" lagi sang kapten menatap lekat mata sang gadis

"Aku tidak apa-apa kapten" wanita itu semakin menunduk rambut coklat nya nyaris menutupi wajahnya

"Sa te sa te cup cup cup" seakan mengerti keadaan anggota nya si Dosa Ular,

Meliodas menepuk-nepuk kepala sang gadis yang sontak membuat wanita itu terkejut dan mengangkat kepala nya

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi ia ingin menangis air mata nya hampir tak terbendung lagi

"Kap...ten.. A..ku.." susah payah sang gadis berbicara

Dan

"GRABBB"

Tubuh nya di tarik paksa sang kapten memeluk tubuh nya erat

"Diane gomen" suara sang kapten bergema tepat di atas dadanya

Dan saat itu hancur sudah pertahanan Diane

Ia merosot terlutut meyamakan kepalanya di dada sang kapten

Air mata nya yang sedari tadi ia bendung tak tertahankan lagi

Ia menangis dalam isak kan mengabaikan pakaian sang kapten yang basah akibat air matanya

.

.

"Kapten aku mencintai mu"

"Eemm aku tahu Diane"

"Tapi kau tak mencintaiku, kau mencintai Elizabeth" wanita di dekapan sang kapten lagi lagi terisak

Meliodas tetap diam sementara wanita di dekapan nya terus terisak

"Kapten apa kau tak menyukai ku karena aku gadis raksasa"

"Kapten aku tau kau mencintai Elizabeth,tapi" lagi lagi wanita di dekapan nya sulit bicara karena terisak

"Tapi aku masih mengharapkan mu"

"Maka itu kapten beri aku satu alasan agar aku tak mengharapkan mu"

"Beri aku satu alasan mengapa kau selalu mengabaikan cintaku, kapten" kini nada tangis nya semakin mereda dan ia menangis dalam diam

.

.

Hingga ia tenang sang kapten melepas pelukan nya mengajak sang wanita yang mata nya sembab untuk duduk di pinggir kasur menghadap dirinya

Tangan sang wanita ia kepal erat posesif

"Diane" panggil sang kapten

Sang kapten menatap sang wanita lekat,

Mulai dari rambut Coklat sepunggung sang wanita yang begitu halus

Wajah cantik seputih susu

Manik ungu nya begitu bersinar indah dengan sisa air mata nya yang menyerupai kristal begitu indah

Pipi nya yang chubby sedikit memerah

Bibir merah jambu yang terlihat kenyal dan bercahaya

Tak lupa tubuh sexsy

Dengan dada yang errrrr

dan kulit putih susu yang terlihat begitu lembut

"Kau Cantik Diane, sangat cantik" sebuah kalimat ia lontarkan

"Pantas saja King dan Howzer begitu tergila-gila pada mu" lanjutnya masih menatap sang gadis lekat

Tangan kanan nya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan sang wanita

Tangan kiri nya ia gunakan menyentuh wajah cantik sang wanita

"Mengaopa kau begitu bodoh, mengapa tidak memilih King atau Howzer haha" sang kapten berucap lagi dengan tawa yang seakan di paksakan

Diane tak tau harus bicara apa, Ekspresi sang Kapten belum pernah ia lihat sebelum nya

Sang kapten tertawa menyedihkan seperti dirinya

"Kap...ten" kini gadis yang di sapa Diane membuka mulutnya

"Aaa.." belum sempat sang gadis membuka mulut nya lagi kini bibir hangat sang kapten telah melekat di bibir nya

Ia terkejut bukan main tetapi beberapa saat kemudian sang kapten melepaskan ciuman hangat yang selalu Diane dambakan dalam hidup nya

Seakan tak rela sang kapten mulai mendekat memeluk tubuh rapuh wanita nya ini menghirup dalam harum yang telah meracuni pikiran nya, Dan mencium bibir manis yang begitu kenyal milik sang Dosa ular kembali

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua

Malam pertama sekaligus malam terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua

.

.

.

" _ **Sebuah Alasan ya?Andai saja takdir dan kutukan sialan ini tidak ada, sudah pasti aku akan menerima cinta mu Diane"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Kapten berjanjilah suatu saat nanti entah kapan di kehidupan manapun itu, saat kutukan mu telah musnah, terimalah cintaku"**_

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Hufftttt fanfic pertama ku dalam fandom Nanatsu No Taizai, aku ini Diane nyentrik, aku sedih aja waktu Diane berubah jadi kecil saat di festival tapi Meliodas cuek gitu.

Okeee semoga ada yang mau bacaa yaaa :)

Terimakasih


End file.
